Das Lied der Illumina
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Die Illumina singen ihr eigenes Lied vom Leid, aber ihre Hoffnung hat ein Mädchen, das glaubt verloren zu sein. Was wollen die Illumina ihr sagen? Merlins auftachen verwirrt sie noch mehr. Wird sie Spira helfen können?
1. Merlins Vers

Hallooooo,

Na wie geht's den so? Gut hoffe ich doch:) Das hier ist meine erste FFX Fanfiction(ich bin mit dem Spiel auch noch nicht ganz fertig.) also seit lieb zu mir ja? Kritik aber immer erwünscht! Ähm, Rechtschreibfehler und Gramatikfehler sind nicht auszuschließen und wer welche findet, der darf sie auch behalten:P

Ansonsten: Mir gehört leider nichts. Keine Rechte. Nein. Gar nix. Mit dieser Story will ich nichts verdienen. (Spenden wie Reviews sind immer gern gesehen)

Ich widme diese Geschichte meine Freundin Sandra R. weil sie mir das Spiel geliehen hat und mich darin auch tatkräftig unterstützt und natürlich allen FFX Fans.

Noch zu Anfang, das hier wird keine Mary Sue oder sonst was. In späteren Kapitel werde ich wahrscheinlich die Altersfreigabe auf 17 Jahre erhöhen müssen(Suizid oder Triggergefahr)( -vielleicht, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher) Wird alles keine "Alles-ist-gut-und-ich-hab-euch-alle-lieb"Fanfiction. Hab ich euch jetzt abgeschreckt? Ja? Tut mir Leid, aber so ist das nun mal.

Wer immer noch da ist dem Wünsch ich viel Spaß!

LG

Nachtengel

* * *

**Reise nah, wag dich weit -**

_Tropf._

**Springe über Raum und Zeit.**

_Tropf._

**Sternenmitte ist zu finden,**

_Tropf._

**Wie Muirthemnars Träume künden;**

_Tropf._

**Oder eines Reimes Klang,**

_Tropf._

**Stimmig wie der Glocken Sang.**

_Tropf._

**Ehre Weisheit, meide Streit -**

_Tropf._

**Springe über Raum und Zeit.**

_Tropf._

Merlins Vers halte in meinem Kopf wieder und am Ende jeder Zeile war ein leises tropfen zu hören. Eisige Kälte umgab mich. Ob die Kälte von mir ausging oder in meiner Umgebung war konnte ich nicht sagen, den so kalt wie es war, so fühlte sie mein Körper auch an. Nicht mal ein zittern ging durch meine Glieder. Ein trauriger Seufzer verlies meine bläulich schimmernden Lippen. Wirre Gedankenfetzen flogen durch meinen Kopf und keinen konnte ich richtig fassen. Hatte ich einen so verschwand er im gleichen Moment in dem er gekommen war. Einmal jedoch konnte ich eine Richtige Frage in Gedanken formulieren:

**„Was ist passiert?"**

Es war anstrengend darüber nachzudenken. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich auf meine Gedanken an diese Frage zu verschwenden. Leere trat ein und dann wieder das nichts.

Ein zucken riss mich aus der Ohnmacht. Die anfängliche Kälte spürte ich nicht mehr statt dessen war es warm. Hm, ... und ... und es schaukelte. Wieder zuckten meine Muskeln und es kamen offizielle Beschwerden aus allen Teilen meines Körpers. Er wollte sich endlich wieder Bewegen. Doch ich war viel zu träge und erschöpft um mich aufzurichten oder gar aufzustehen. Deswegen fing ich mal mit den Augen ein. Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer sie zu öffnen sie fühlten sich so schwer, an so wie der Rest von mir. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit öffnete ich sie einen Spalt und versuchte mir ein Bild von der Umgebung zu machen. Das erste was ich in dem Farbenmeer erkennen konnte war das ich mich bewegte oder die Umgebung? Aber das ist ein wenig abwegig.

Langsam verschärften sie die Konturen meine Umgebung und mein Blick fiel auf einen Fluss mit Seerosen. Zumindest glaubte ich das es welche waren, aber jedes mal wenn sich eine öffnete schoss eine Lichtkugel hinaus und löste sich nach kurzer Zeit auf. Nach dem ich einer Weile den Blumen zugeschaut hatte konzentrierte ich mich wieder darauf was sich nun bewegte und ich kam zu dem Schluss das ich mich bewegte. Nicht nur das, meine Haut meldete mir das irgend etwas auf mir war und mich wärmte. Ein paar Stimmen bahnten sich zu meinem Gehirn durch, aber ihre Worte ergaben noch keinen Sinn. Ich hatte das Gefühl von Körpernachrichten erdrückt zu werden. Zuerst kamen Meldungen das alles noch da war wo es hingehörte, dann das alles noch funktionierte, nach kurzer Zeit fingen auch sämtliche Sinne wieder an zu arbeiten, schließlich kamen die Bedürfnisse wie Hunger, Durst und Schlaf. Aber und die letzten von allen, die auch die schlimmsten waren die Schmerzen. Mein Nacken zeigte mal so richtig wie er weh tun kann und mein Kopf überlegte grad wann er sich selbst sprengen sollte.

Den mein Gehirn arbeitete grad auf Hochtouren. Nicht etwa durch das Nachdenken, nein dazu hatte ich gerade wirklich keine Lust oder gar Zeit. Obwohl ich gewärmt wurde war mich doch kalt, also zitterte ich und das war auf die Dauer anstrengend. Mein schwerer und unregelmäßiger Atmen wurde ruhiger und wieder gleichmäßiger. Es war jedoch schwer es bei zu behalten. Mein Körper holte alle Kraftreserven die ihm noch zur Verfügung standen heraus um mich wach zu halten. Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit wiegte mich das Schaukeln, das ich eine Zeit lag gar nicht war nahm, wieder in den Schlaf.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam schaukelte es immer noch. Nun glaubte ich auch zu wissen warum es schaukelte. Ich wurde getragen. Mein Kopf wiegte auf der Schulter desjenigen, die Arme lagen über der Schulter der Person und bewegten sich lose hin und her, sie berührten sich auch ab und an. Kräftigen Hände hielten mich an den Oberschenkeln fest und sorgten dafür das ich nicht herunter rutschte. Langsam wurde ich unruhig. Zuerst änderte ich die Lage meines Kopfes und versuchte wieder die Augen zu öffnen. „Es wachte auf ...", hörte ich jemanden von der Seite rufen. Vor Schreck stieß mich von der Person ab. Die mich auch gleich fallen lies. Ein kleiner Schmerzensschrei verlies meine Lippen. Ich hatte nicht erwartet das mich jemand beobachtet hatte. Obwohl ... irgendwo war es gar nicht so unlogisch. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen und sah zuerst einen Sternen übersäten Himmel. Bald darauf hörte ich Schritte neben mir, jemand kniete sich neben mich und sah mir in die Augen. Es war ein Mädchen mit zwei unterschiedlichen Augenfarben. „Sir Auron! Warum hab ihr sie fallen lassen?", tadelte sie anscheinend die Person die mich fallen lies. „Sie hat sich abgestoßen!", verteidigte sich eine tiefe und rauhe Stimme. „Lebt sie noch?", fragte jemand anderes.

Das Mädchen nickte und sah mir weiter in die Augen, doch ich sah einfach durch sie hindurch weiter in den dunklen Himmel. „Aber sie wirkt so abwesend ...", „Warte das haben wir gleich!", antwortete eine weibliche und sehr überschwengliche Stimme. Ein Klatschen ging durch den Wald. Sie hatte mich tatsächlich geohrfeigt und hatte auch die Wirkung erzielt die sie sich erhoffte. Den ich kehrte sofort wieder in diese Welt zurück und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte schlug ich aus Reflex zurück. „Ich glaub du hast'n Rad ab!", nuschelte ich sie an, während sie sich die Wange rieb. Den das Mädchen hatte nicht gedacht das sich die Halbtote auf dem Boden wehren könnte.

Beleidigt sah sie mich an. „Ja ich glaube sie lebt noch ...!", lachte ein anderer. Zögernd richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um. Jedoch drohte ich wieder rücklings umzufallen, aber das Mädchen mit den unterschiedlichen Augen hielt mich fest. „Ganz ruhig, wir tun dir nichts ...", redete sie auf mich ein. Selbst wenn sie mir etwas tun wollten hätte ich mich nicht wehren können. Doch mein Ego wehrte sich in den Armen des Mädchens zu liegen, so wand ich mich einfach aus ihrem Griff und stand auf. Wankend und noch völlig benebelt stand ich in der Mitte der Personen. Der Mantel den ich auf einmal trug zog mich wieder zu Boden, doch so schnell wollte ich nicht aufgeben. Vor mir stand ein großer und muskulöser Mann mit Sonnenbrille. Wohl gemerkt es war Nacht. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief um ihn aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. Er war mir irgendwie unheimlich.

Ein lange Narbe überzog sein rechtes Auge. Seine schwarz-grauen Haare hielt er kurz, doch bei näherem hinsehen fiel mir auf das er einen kleinen Pferdeschwanz hatte. ‚Punk', war das erste was mir dazu einfiel. Des weiteren trug er eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Schuhe und einen schwarzes Ärmelloses Oberteil. Der Rest der Gruppe sah genau so komisch aus. Sie hatten alle etwas Asiatisches an sich. Aber ich glaube ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch viel zu schwach um zu erkennen das neben dem ‚Punk' auch noch ein komisches Tier mit bläulichen Fell stand. Nach einiger Zeit döste ich im stehen weg und sah nun nicht mehr den Mann an sondern die Bäume hinter ihm. Der lauwarme Wind fuhr durch meine Haare, es schien als würde er mich streicheln und voller Genuss über die zarten Liebkosungen des Windes schloss ich die Augen.

Unbemerkt fiel ich nach vorne, doch bevor ich den Boden berührte fing mich jemand auf und wiegte mich in seinen Armen. „Sie ist völlig erschöpft.", flüsterte jemand bevor ich vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.


	2. Flammen steigt auf

Nur so am Rande erwähnt: Es ist nicht verboten Reviews zu schreiben! Nein, ich bitte darum!

Mein herzlicher Dank geht an meine lübe Betaleserin Sandy und auch an ihre kleine Schwester Anke!

LG

Nachtengel

* * *

Mein Kopf schmerzte immer noch, aber wenigsten war ich nicht mehr so Müde. Verdammt war das ein seltsamer Traum, dachte ich mir lächelnd. Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen hörte ich dem zwitschern der Vögel zu. Hm, scheint ein herrlicher Tag zu werden. Die Sonne kitzelte auch schon an meiner Nase und wollte das ich endlich meine Augen öffne. So tat ich wie geheißen und sah wie die Baumkronen Schatten warfen und an einzelnen Stellen Licht einfiel. Durch das helle Licht schloß ich noch einmal meine Augen und lies meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen ... bis mir etwas einfiel. Seltsam warum liege ich auf dem Boden? Und das noch mitten im Wald?

Okay, jetzt hielt ich es für nötig meine Augen noch einmal zu öffnen. Und tatsächlich! Ich war in einem Wald. Vor Schreck saß ich nun kerzengerade auf dem Boden und sah mich um. Um mich herum lagen mehrere Personen, darunter war auch das Mädchen das mit mir geredet hat und auch die, die ich geohrfeigt hatte. Es waren einige Personen dabei die ich noch nicht gesehen hatte. Zum Beispiel so ein komisches Tier mit bläulichem Fell und einem abgebrochenem Horn auf der Stirn. Nun ja ich denke mal das ist ein Horn, oder? Anscheinend war das gestern doch kein Traum, aber eigentlich hoffte ich noch inständig das es ein Traum ist. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und betrachtete nun den Wald genauer. Sah eigentlich ganz normal aus, nichts ungewöhnliches. Bäume auf Erde, Steine auf Erde, Bäume auf Steine, Vögel auf Bäume, Bäume auf Vögel, okay das kam weniger vor. Aber ansonsten ein ziemlich langweiliger Wald! Wäre da nicht links von mir ein Fluss auf dem Seerosen blühten aus denen Lichtkugeln flogen. Völlig fasziniert bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die schlafenden Personen und sah mir die Blumen genauer an. Es war wunderschön und sie sangen, ja sie sangen, aber ein trauriges Lied. Ich hatte das Gefühl das sie Menschen betrauerten, Menschen die nicht mehr leben.

Eine der Lichtkugel flog auf mich zu und um rundete mich. Lächelnd wollte ich nach ihr greifen doch sie verschwand bevor meine Finger sie berührten. Schade, ich hätte sie gerne berührt. Seufzend beobachtete ich wieder die anderen. Nach einiger Zeit kam ich mir irgendwie schwer vor. Ziemlich schwer. Nicht das es ungewöhnlich für mich wäre, aber nach dem mein Arzt meine Mutter überzeugt hatte das ich Magersüchtig sei, ist das schon ein wenig abwegig.

Also war die einfachste Erklärung dafür das ich irgend etwas schweres tragen mussten. Ahja, da liegt auch schon das Problem. Der Mantel war das Schwere an mir. Ein Blick unter dem Mantel verriet mir auch das ich meine Kleidung noch trug. Hauptsächlich schwarz. Ja, schwarz. So richtig dunkel eben. Die bestand aus einer schwarzen Schlaghose, schwarzen Stiefeln, die Schlaghose war über den Stiefeln. Ach und die Stiefel hatten Absätze, ja und keine niedrigen. Tja und noch einen schwarzen dünnen Pullover und einen gestrickten Stoffmantel, den man mit einem Stoffgürtel zu machen konnten. Der Mantel war übrigens auch schwarz.

Und nicht zu vergessen meine silberne Isis, die mich mit ihren ausgebreiteten Armen mit Flügeln beschützte, sie hing, wie nicht anderst zu erwarten an einem schwarzen Lederband, um meinen Hals. Schwarze Locken mit einem weinroten Schimmer fielen mir ins Gesicht als ich an mir runter sah. Die sind nicht schwarz gefärbt, nein das ist meine Naturfarbe. Der weinrote Schimmer jedoch ist der Rest von meiner Tönung. Billiges Zeig. Einmal Haare waschen und schon war sie fast ganz draußen. Seufzend wand ich mich wieder dem schweren Etwas auf mir zu. Er musste schleunigstens runter, sonst steh ich nicht mehr lang hier.

Ein wenig umständlich schälte ich mich aus dem roten Mantel und grinste zufrieden als endlich das Gewicht von meinen Schultern weg war. Es reicht schon das Gewicht was an mir dran ist. Leiste tapste ich zurück zu den anderen und legte den Mantel an die Stelle an der ich vorher lag. Kritisch begutachtete ich die Personen und ging dabei in die Hocke. Schon seltsame Leute waren das. Grübelnd beobachtete ich sie eine Weile. Ein Gedanke hier, ein Gedanke da und am Ende starrte ich nur so vor mich her.

Wie komme ich eigentlich hier her? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist dieses Gedicht. Merlins Vers. Ein Schmunzeln ging über meine Lippen. Die Jugendjahre des Zauberers Merlin. Ein wahrlich schönes Buch. Aber der Vers konnte kaum wirklich funktionieren, aber anscheinend schon. Wieder schmunzelte ich. So ziemlich alle Gedichte und Balladen konnte ich aus dem Buch. Es war sogar ein Spruch dabei mit dem man Feuer entfachen konnte. Mein Blick fiel auf die erloschene Feuerstelle in der Mitte. Ein Versuch wäre es wert.

_Flammen, steigt auf _

_Aus Wald oder Sand;_

_Trotzt der Natur_

_Und dem Menschenverstand_

_Vater der Hitze_

_Für Amboss und Herd;_

_Mutter des Lichts,_

_Feuer, ewig verehrt._

Gespannt beobachtete ich die verkohlten Holzscheitel. Wie naiv von mir zu glauben das so etwas funktionieren würde. Schon immer hatte ich einen Hang zum mystischen, aber nur weil ich plötzlich an einem seltsamen Ort war bedeutete das nicht das hier alles funktionierte wie ich es wollte. Kopfschüttelnd stand ich auf und wollte gerade wieder zum Flussufer als es hinter mir knackte. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und ... und hinter mir prasselte ein herzhaftes Feuer, obwohl kaum mehr als Asche an der Feuerstelle war. Das Feuer brannte einfach auf der Erde. Vor Schreck weiteten sich meine Augen. Ich habe ein Feuer gemacht. Ein Feuer. Einfach so. Mit ... mit dem Gedanken, nein, mit dem Wunsch es haben zu wollen. Ich weiß nicht, es war ein seltsames Feuer. Es wärmte nicht meine Haut sondern etwas tief in mir. Meine Seele? Lächelnd schüttelte ich wieder den Kopf.

Mädchen, Mädchen deine Seele hast du schon längst verloren. Davon erzählten die Schnitte an den Armen.

Kleine, große, dicke, dünne und tiefe. Einerseits war das Blut etwas herrlich faszinierendes, anderseits hasste ich es. Es war wunderschön im zu zusehen wie es den Arm hinunter rann oder an den Beinen und der süßliche Geruch. Man konnte sogar mit dem Blut schreiben. Kleine Wörter, kleine Lieder.

„Twinkle, Twinkle little pain ..."

Ein Schauer ging durch meinen Körper. Er wünschte sich einen Schnitt, nur einen ganz kleinen. Doch mein Verstand wehrte sich, ein ewiger Zwiespalt den meistens mein Körper gewann. Hier waren zwar Klingen, eher gesagt Schwerter, aber die waren bestimmt nur da anderen den Kopf abzuschlagen.

Halt?

Schwerter? Tatsächlich. Die Menschen benützten hier Schwerter und was für welche. Monströse Dinger. Verdammt wo bin ich? Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. Hoffentlich bin ich noch auf der Erde.

In dem Moment als ich mich umdrehte erlosch das Feuer mit einem Schlag. Unheimlich.

Dieser Ort wurde immer merkwürdiger und das gefiel mir nicht. Am besten schaust du dich hier einfach mal um. Mit diesem Gedanken entfernte ich mich von der Gruppe und ging in Richtung Waldinnere. Schon nach einem kurzen Marsch tauchten vor mir Monster auf. Ja, Monster den eine andere Beschreibung fiel mir nicht ein. So was komisches kleines das aussah wie ein Stein mit Armen und Glubschaugen und ein eisblaues chinesisches Zeichen. Starr vor Angst blieb ich stehen und hoffte diese Wesen würden mich nicht sehen. Doch als ein Eisball nach mir flog war mir klar, diese Dinger hatten mich gesehen.

Mit einem Hechtsprung nach rechts entkam ich dem Ball der ein paar Meter neben mir auf dem Boden zersplitterte. Immer noch ein wenig unter Schock stehend sah ich den Steinkoloss an. Bitte, bitte nicht. Doch er rannte schon auf mich los. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als mich zur Seite rollen, da schlug auch schon die Hand neben mir an und verfehlte meinen Kopf nur um ein paar Zentimeter. Schnell, Mädl du brauchst einen Spruch. So wie du das Feuer vorher entfacht hast musst du jetzt was machen. Sofort sprang ich auf und rannte ein paar Meter zurück. Bevor ich mich aber umdrehen konnte fühlte ich einen gleißenden Schmerz in meinen Rücken. Ein Eisball. „Verdammt ...", fluchte ich. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein. Es war klar das er mich angreifen würde. Oh, dieses Vieh, dafür sollte es büßen. Vor Schmerzen fiel ich auf die Knie. Wenn jetzt auch noch dieser Stein mich angreift bin ich Geschichte. Keuchend versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, doch schon flog die nächste Eiskugel auf mich zu und traf mich an der Seite. Von der Wucht mitgerissen rutschte ich ein paar Meter auf dem Boden und wurde dann schmerzhaft von einem Baum gebremst.

Schreiend knallte ich gegen den Baum und vor Schmerz rollten salzige Tränen an meine Wangen hinab. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine vorher zusammen gepresste Augen und sah mit verschwommen Blick auf die Monster. Der Glubschaugenstein setzte zum nächsten Schlag an und ich wich gerade noch so aus. Die Hand schlug in den Baum neben mir und die Splitter des Holzes flogen durch die Luft und gruben sich auch in meine Haut. Keuchend, auf dem Rücken liegend und vor Schmerzen halb gelähmt versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Mit einer Hand stütze ich mich, als ich aufstand, mit der anderen hielt dabei meinen Brustkorb fest, denn bei jedem Atemzug stach es in der Seite und die Luft brannte in meinen Lungen wie Feuer. Mit letzter Kraft konzentrierte ich mich auf einen Reim.

_Des Feuers Wut;_

_aus des Herzen Glut._

_Erwache,_

_entfache,_

_Und beschütze mich mit deiner Wut!_

In Gedanken zielte ich auf das chinesische Zeichen in der Hoffnung das es sich bald in Flammen auflösen würde. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann brach ein Inferno los und eines der Wesen verschwand, umringt von diesen seltsamen Lichtkugeln. Doch es reichte nicht für das andere Wesen, das auch keine Zeit verlor und wieder auf mich zu stürmte. Im Inneren schon auf den Aufprall vorbereitet schloss ich die Augen und hoffte das es schnell gehen würde. Bevor meine Lider ganz geschlossen waren blitzte etwas in der Sonne und ein metallischer Klang ertönte. Schnell schlug ich die Augen wieder auf und ich sah gerade noch so wie Funken stoben und das Monster von einer riesenklinge gespalten wurde. Die weißen Lichtbälle mit bunten Schweifen flogen um die Person die mich gerettet hatte und verschwanden dann schließlich.

Sofort wurde ich von weiteren Personen umringt die wild darauf losplapperten. Um genau zu sein verstand ich kein Wort, weil sie alle gleichzeitig redeten, also blieb mir nichts anderes als sich erschöpft auf den Boden zu setzten und erst einmal tief durchzuatmen. Nach ein paar kräftigen Atemzügen ebbte der Schmerz ab und ich war sichtlich erschöpft.

„Hm, ich denke sie wird keine eurer Fragen beantworten sondern vorher Ohnmächtig werden oder sterben!", redete eine ruhige, aber strenge Stimme dazwischen. Auf der Stelle wurde es still und ich wusste das alle Augen nun auf mir ruhten. „Ich fürchte Sir Auron hat recht!", sprach eine andere Person. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte mir wer „Sir" Auron war. Es war der den ich als erstes gesehen hatte und der, der mich vermutlich getragen hatte. Mein Retter in Not, den er hatte recht, ich war zu erschöpft um auch nur eine Frage zu beantworten. Als Dank für seinen Einsatz schenkte ich ihm ein schüchternes lächeln. Sanfte Arme griffen nach mir und nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten von einem Mädchen verschwanden die Schmerzen nun ganz, doch vor Erschöpfung fielen mir die Augen zu. Ich wusste gar nicht das zaubern so schwer ist.

_mal ganz unauffällig auf den knopf da unten zeig_


	3. Memories

Danke für das Review! Sogar das erste:)

Vielen Dank auch an Sandra und Anke! Meinen lieben Betas. Eigentlich ja nur Sandra, aber Anke liest es auch! ;)

Nachtengel

* * *

Verschlafend stand ich nun seit ein paar Minuten an dem Fenster der Gaststätte und betrachtete meine Umgebung. Yuna, das Mädchen mit den verschiedenen Augenfarben erzählte mir das dies hier Guadosalam sei. Eine Stadt in den Bäumen, oder so ...

Grinsend sah ich zu den anderen runter. Die Truppe hatte mich recht herzlich aufgenommen, bis auf zwei. Kimahri, ein Ronso und der unheimliche „Sir" Auron. Die beiden beobachteten mich ständig. War Kimahri einmal nicht meiner nähe war Auron da, genau so war es umgekehrt. Schnell hatte ich raus gefunden das Rikku, das Mädchen dem ich eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte und eine Al Bhed, die Stimmungskanone der Gruppe war. Lulu, eine Schwarzmagierin war eher die ruhigere, des öfteren wurde sie auch sehr aggressiv.

Yuna stellte sich plötzlich neben mich. „Warum grinst du so?". Mit einem Nicken in Richtung Wakka und Tidus machte ich ihr klar das, das der Grund war. Den Wakka hatte Tidus grad im Schwitzkasten, während Tidus verzweifelt versucht sich daraus zu befreien. Lulu schüttelte nur den Kopf und Rikku feuerte Tidus kräftig an. In einer düsteren Ecke, mit verschränkten Armen und cooler Sonnenbrille stand der muffige Auron. Es war wie immer unmöglich zu sagen was er dachte oder fühlte. Aber irgendwie fehlte hier ein Ronso.

Zwei Minuten später kam dieser aus Laden gegenüber und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Los lass uns zu den anderen gehen!", riss Yuna mich aus meinen Gedanken und zog sogleich an meinen Ärmel. Widerwillig folgte ich und bald darauf waren wir bei den anderen unten. Sofort lies Wakka von Tidus ab und grüßte Yuna mit einem unschuldigen Blick. Tidus hingegen warf dem Blitzballspieler vernichteten Blicke zu und rieb sich am Kopf. „Guuuuten Morgen ihr zwei!", quietschte auch schon Rikku und sprang Yuna und mich von hinten an. „Schön geschlafen?", „Ja, ich denke schon", kam es von Yuna. Ich hingegen lächelte nur schüchtern und nickte. „Sag mal Sammilein warum redest du so wenig?", fragte mich Rikku. „Weil du so viel redest das du für mich mit redest!", erwiderte ich und grinste verschlagen.

„Hey!", protestierte sie und wollte schon mich in die Seite kneifen, aber ich wich geschickt aus und versteckte mich schnell hinter Lulu. „Wir sollten Lord Seymors Einladung nun folgen.", unterbrach eine leicht genervte Stimme den nächsten Angriff von Rikku. Die quirlige Al Bhed sah zu Lulu, schnitt eine Grimasse und ging ein paar Schritte. Langsam setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung. Vor Seymors Villa machten wir halt und taten was? Natürlich, wir warteten. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit kam so ein seltsamer Mann aus der Tür und bat uns herein. Obwohl das „uns" nicht ganz stimmte. Den zu dem „uns" zählte ich nicht. „Aber warum darf sie nicht mit?", fragte Tidus grimmig und schenkte dem Diener tödliche Blicke. „Entschuldigt, aber Master Seymor empfängt nur Lady Yuna und ihre Leibgarde!", antwortete der Guado gleichgültig. „Aber man kann doch einen Ausnahme machen! Bitteeeeee ...", bettelte Rikku, doch als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Kopfschütteln. Tidus wollte gerade drauf los schimpfen als ich ihn unterbrach.

„Las es gut sein! Ich werde hier warten!", lächelnd legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und hoffte damit sein erhitztes Gemüt ein wenig abzukühlen. Er sah zuerst den Guado an und dann mich. Tidus überlegte kurz atmete hörbar aus und nickte dann. „Wenn du meinst ...", gab er ein wenig kleinlaut von sich. Seltsam warum war sein Ton jetzt so traurig, so allein. Ein kurzen Augenblick war Tidus nicht mehr der Starspieler der Zarnakand Abes sondern ein Jugendlicher der gerade eine Achterbahn fahrt mich den Gefühlen hinter sich hat. „Alles okay mit dir?", fragte ich ihn unsicher. „Hey, Samantha! Was schaust du so? Mir geht's gut und wehe du stellst hier draußen was währen wir drin sind! Klar?", grinste er mich an. Jetzt war es weg. Tidus war wieder er selbst oder zumindest das was er glaubte zu sein.

Noch einmal sah ich ihn prüfend an und nickte anschließend. Vielleicht hatte ich mich getäuscht und er war einfach ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher.

Nach einander gingen meine neuen Freunde in die Villa und ließen mich allein zurück. Seufzend setzte ich mich auf Eingangstreppe. Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht, es kam mir so vor als wäre diese ganze Welt eine Lüge. Jedes lächeln wirkte falsch, jedes Aufmunternde Wort war gelogen. Dieser Yevonorden scheint alle zu kontrollieren, ja fast zu manipulieren. Sie gaukeln dem Bewohnern von Spira vor Maschinen seien der Grund für Sin! Wie töricht.

Doch bevor ich auch noch weiter über diese Welt nach denke und mir sorgen um sie mache sollte ich über etwas anderes nachdenken.

Warum bin ich hier?

Was soll ich hier?

Und

Wie komme ich wieder Heim?

Eigentlich war mein Wunsch nicht besonders groß nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Doch wenn ich mir Spira an sah, dann waren die Aussichten zu Hause doch nicht so schlecht. Eine Welt in der man sich an sie „Stille Zeit" klammerte. Für ein paar Tage oder Wochen konnte man vergessen, aber zu welchem Preis? Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich den Gedanken aus meinen Kopf zu verscheuchen. Du machst dir schon wieder zu viele Sorgen über Dinge die dich nichts angehen.

„Dinge die mich nichts angehen ...", murmelte ich meinen Knien zu, den inzwischen hatte ich mich auf den Boden gesetzt und meine Knie herangezogen und umschlang sie nun mit meinen Armen. Seufzend lies ich meine Gedanken wieder schweifen. In dieser Welt konnte ich wirklich nichts anderes tun als seufzen. Entweder aus entsetzten oder weil ich nicht verstand was die gerade taten. Ich meine die Menschen! Ich kann ihren Lebensstil nicht nach vollziehen. Und wieder seufzte ich. Und warum diesmal? Ich verstehe diese WELT nicht. Ich will Heim. Nein. Das. Will. Ich. Eigentlich. Überhaupt. Nicht.

Schaudernd dachte ich an die Vergangenheit. Meine Vergangenheit. Fröstelnd umschlang ich meine Beine fester. Die Erinnerungen taten weh. Ängstlich versuchte ich sie zu verdrängen. Die Blicke der anderen, meiner Freunde. Zumindest glaubte ich damals noch an Freundschaft. Die Schmerzen in jener Nacht, diese ekelerregenden Hände, die mir jetzt schon bei der bloßen Erinnerung noch Übelkeit aufkommen ließen. Wie sie mich überall berührten. Mich quälten. Überall waren die Hände und dieser lustvolle Blick.

Die Hilflosigkeit.

Die Angst es würde nie mehr aufhören oder es würde noch öfter passieren.

Durch meine Gedankengänge in die Vergangenheit bemerkte ich nicht wie die anderen aus dem Haus kamen und sie bemerkten die am Boden zusammen gesunkene Gestalt nicht. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Rikku empört. Sofort kehrte ich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. Schnell wischte ich mir die leise Träne die über mein Gesicht rollte weg, stand auf und ging zu den anderen. „Was darf nicht war sein?", fragte ich. „Seymor hat Yuna eine Heiratsantrag gemacht!", schnaubte Tidus. In seinen Worten lag so viel Verachtung, wie ich es nur von mir kannte. Oh, ja ich verachte Menschen, nicht alle aber ein paar die ich kenne. Aber ich konnte Tidus Gefühle nicht nach vollziehen und so entwich mir nur ein: „Aha.". „ ‚Aha.' Mehr nicht?", „Was soll ich auch mehr dazu sagen? Ich kenne diesen Seymor nicht, also kann ich nicht über ihn urteilen.", „Master Seymor!", korrigierte Wakka mich und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. „Dann eben MASTER Seymor!"

Tidus ging ein Stück vor, wartete aber dann doch. Lulu schritt an ihm vorbei: „Rechts geht es zum Abyssum!". Er nickte und folgte ihr so wie alle anderen. Doch bevor ich losgehen konnte stellte sich Auron mir in den Weg. Verwundert sah ich ihn an und wartete. „Ich weiß nicht was gerade eben mir dir los war, aber sollte das eine Gefahr für uns darstellen so werde ich ...", „Nicht zögern mich zu töten, oder?", unterbrach ich ihn zornig. Doch anstatt mir zu antworten ging er einfach den anderen nach. ARGH.

Das macht aggressiv.

Sicher ich bin hier um Yuna zu töten. MUHAHAHA. Ich bin sooo böse, fürchtet euch! Weil ich ja nicht's anderes zu tun. Der hat doch echt ne Fresse wie ein Turnschuh – rein treten und wohl fühlen. Moppelkotze. Gibt's den auch in freundlich? Ich fange nämlich gerade an Tidus & Co. zu bewundern wie die es bis jetzt mit dem ausgehalten haben.

Wäre in diesem Moment jemand fähig gewesen meine Gedanken zu lesen und ich hatte dieses Gefühl das es wirklich jemand in diesem Augenblick tat, so hätte er noch mein ganzes Temperament kennen gelernt und sämtliche Beleidigungen.

Der Rest des Weges zum Abyssum verlief von meiner Seite aus noch ruhig. Tidus grummelte vor sich hin, Rikku war immer noch total aufgedreht, Lulu, Kimahri und Auron schwiegen so wie Wakka. Yuna lächelte immer noch schüchtern und lies sich von Rikku bequatschen.


	4. Brenn Hexe

Um den Eingang des Abyssum flogen wieder diese Lichtkugeln. Ich fand sie immer noch sehr faszinierend.

„Und kommst du mit?", fragte mich Wakka. Aber ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein.". War die knappe Antwort, obwohl die Aussicht mit Auron davor zu warten auch nicht besonders toll war. Wenigstens befand Rikku sich in meiner nähe. Trostpreis. Es verging einige Zeit bevor Yuna und die anderen zurück kehrten. Jemand folgte ihnen.

Ein Guadogeist erschien plötzlich am Eingang des Abyssums, redete kurz etwas was ich nicht verstand und dann besegnete Yuna ihn auch schon. Ein keuchen lies mich umherfahren. Auron kniete auf dem Boden und rang schwerlich nach Luft. Damals wusste ich noch nicht was das bedeutete, heute schon. Am liebsten wäre ich zu ihm gesprungen, aber sein Blick warnte mich eindringlich. Also drehte ich mich wieder um, wenn auch nicht freiwillig. Vor mir schnatterten die anderen auch schon über den Vorfall und die einzigsten Worte die ich aufschnappte waren „Sir Jyskal" und „unnatürlicher Tod". Als Lulu sich schließlich umdrehte und ging folgten ihr die anderen. Das Schlußlicht bildete Auron, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war. Keiner der anderen hatte mitbekommen wie es ihm ging. Ich dagegen tapste ein paar Meter vor ihm, die Wut auf den hinter mir war noch nicht ganz verraucht. Was mich aber nie davon abhalten wurde jemanden zu helfen.

Seufzend folgte ich ihnen. Nach einem kurzen Stop bei Seymours Villa und einem Gespräch dem ich nicht einmal ansatzweise zuhörte ging es weiter. Lulu erzählte etwas über die Donnersteppe und dem Macalania Wald. Mir war beides unbekannt also interessierten mich die Einzelheiten auch nicht sonderlich. Okay, das über die Donnersteppe, da hätte ich wirklich zuhören müssen. Den derjenige der den ersten Blitzschlag abbekam und gegrillt wurde, war ich. Taumelnd fing mich Wakka auf und lachte. „Du darfst nicht so lang an einer Stelle stehen! Und wenn dann nur unter einem Blitzableiter!", grinste er. Stützend begleitete er mich zum nächsten Unterstand bei dem ich mich dann hinsetzte. Es wunderte mich so wie so das ich noch lebendig war. Ein paar tausend Volt im Körper sind nur bei der Wiederbelebung hilfreich, aber nicht wenn man noch lebt! Das erste was sich zeigte war Kopfweh. Super. Toll. Erschöpft lehnte ich mich an die Wand hinter mir und hörte Rikku zu. „Können wir nicht einen anderen Weg nehmen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Das war eine kurze Bekanntschaft!", brummte Auron und ging voran. Rikku wollte noch einmal anfangen doch die Truppe folgte Auron auch schon. Widerwillig kam auch Rikku mit. Wakka stützte mich immer noch da die Folgen des Blitzes noch spürbar waren. Die Donner waren unsere ständigen Begleiter und die Blitze erhellten den verdunkelten Himmel. Angespanntes schweigen herrschte in der Gruppe. Jeder war in seiner Gedankenwelt, aber ich wollte nicht nachdenken. Den ganzen Weg über bis zu Rin's Laden ergriff niemand mehr das Wort. Drückende Stille lag wie ein Fluch über alle. Ein gleißender Blitz schlängelte sich durch die Wolken gefolgt von einem Ohrenbetäubenden Donner, der Rikku in die Knie gehen lies. Zitter vor lauter Angst klammerte sie sich an Tidus Bein und weigerte sich weiter zu gehen. „Lass uns rasten!", wimmerte sie und hoffte inständig das niemand etwas dagegen sagte.

„Ich wäre auch dafür. Der Blitz von vorhin war nicht ohne!", unterstützte ich sie. „Ich fühle mich auch nicht besonders wohl. Mir wäre es auch lieber wenn wir eine Pause einlegen würden!", schloss sich uns Yuna an. Zur Bestätigung nickten die anderen und wir betraten die Gaststätte. Erschöpft und summend setzte ich mich auf den nächsten Stuhl und schloss die Augen um mich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Was summst du den da?", fragte Tidus hinter mir. „Ein Lied.", war die Antwort. „Das ist mir schon klar, aber welches?", „Willst du das wirklich wissen?", „Ja.", „Brenn Hexe von Subway to Sally.", „Nie gehört.", „Glaub ich dir.", „Warum?", „Weil sie ‚hier' nicht existieren!", „Was meinst du mit ‚hier'?", mischte sich nun auch Lulu ein.

Ich winkte ab. „Nicht so wichtig.", „Nun wir sind doch so etwas wie Freunde oder so?", fragte Wakka vorsichtig unterstützt wurde die Aussage mit einem nicken von Tidus und Rikku. „Ja, natürlich.", „Und Freunde erzählen sich doch alles, oder?", wieder nickten die anderen.

Fangfrage. Wusst ich's doch. Wakka wollte schon länger auf dieses Thema hinaus und nun war ich ihm in die Falle gegangen. Clever, das muss man ihm lassen. Nun muss ich aber die richtigen Worte finden, sonst könnte die Sache sehr schlecht enden. Zumindest für mich.

Das zögern meiner Antwort lies nun auch Yuna und Auron aufmerksam werden. „Ja.", kam es knapp und mit einem eisigen Unterton aus meinem Mund. Unbewusst fügte ich den Unterton mit ein, er war nicht beabsichtigt und er würde zu mehr Misstrauen führen. In Wakkas Augen spiegelte sich der Triumph wider, er wusste das er mich genau da hatte wo er mich haben wollte. Meine verlorenen blauen Augen, die immer über das Unendliche hinaus sahen dem rothaarigen nun genau an. Für einen Moment verfinsterten sie sich mein Blick, doch dann wurden er kalt. Sehr kalt. Wakka spürte nun das Gefahr von mir ausging und nun war er derjenige der einen Moment lang zögerte. „Warum ...", fing er an und sah mir dabei in die Augen. Er stockte kurz. Wakka schien noch einmal zu überlegen ob er die Frage wirklich stellen sollte. Er selber fand an ihr nichts schlimmes.

„Warum hast du uns nie mehr erzählt als deinen Namen? Du könntest genauso gut ein Feind sein! Wir haben das nie hinter fragt, wir haben dir diese Welt gezeigt, auch wenn du dich seltsam benommen hast! Aber du hast nie etwas über dich erzählt! Ich meine du kanntest Sin ja gar nicht. Klar, das Gift, aber du selbst hast doch gesagt das du nie mit dem Gift in Berührung gekommen bist! Du hast keine Ahnung von Yevon, Asthra oder Blitzball! Das ist nicht möglich! Außer du währst an einem Ort in Spira aufgewachsen der komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten wäre und wenn dem so wäre. Warum bist du dann weggegangen? Es muss wunderschön sein ohne Sorgen und Leid aufzuwachsen", fuhr er schließlich fort.

Ich diesem Moment wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte. Eigentlich hatte ich vor gehabt laut über sein ‚Theorie' zu lachen, weil die vollkommen absurd war. Den ich mag vielleicht nicht viel über diese Welt wissen, aber was ich weiß ist das Sin überall hin kommt. Nun ich fing nicht an zu lachen, den die letzten Worte ließen mein Gesicht komplett entgleisen. ‚Ohne Sorgen und Leid aufwachsen muss wunderschön sein'. Ich glaube Wakka hat gar keine Ahnung was Leid bedeutet, was Schmerz bedeutet der tiefer als sitzt als nur im Herzen. So viele Schmerzen kenne ich und doch tun Worte immer am meisten weh. Wakka bemerkte wie geschockt ich war und er nahm an das er recht hatte.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Du bist an so einem Ort aufgewachsen! Aber ich wüsste nur zu gern wo der wäre!", rätselte er. Ein drückendes Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Lunge aus und wurde immer stärker, bis mir klar wurde das das nicht an der Sprachlosigkeit lag sondern daran das ich aufgehört habe zu atmen. Scharf zog ich Luft ein. Kopfschüttelnd senkte ich den Kopf. „Wakka! Es gibt keinen Ort den Sin nicht schon einmal zerstört hätte!", wand Lulu schließlich ein. ‚Ohne Leid und ohne Sorgen', spukte es mir in meinem Kopf herum. Oh, wie wünschte ich mir dem wäre so. „Wer weiß ...", warf Tidus ein, „Nicht ist unmöglicher, oder?". Geistesabwesend stimmte ich das Lied wieder an ... aber diesmal mit Text.

_Ein fliegendes Wesen von zarter Gestalt,  
erhob sich bei Vollmond hoch über den Wald.  
Die Nebel sind lachend vorbei gezogen,  
man hat sie gesehen, es ist nicht gelogen._

Damit unterbrach ich das Gespräch der anderen.

_Sie war schön wie der Tag,  
doch jetzt ist es Nacht.  
Man hat schon das Holz für das Feuer gebracht._

„Glaub mir Wakka ... mein Leben. Dort wo ich herkomme mag es keinen Sin geben, aber diese Welt ist viel grausamer. Schmerzen der Vergangenheit. Sie sitzen tief in der Seele ...", fing ich an zu erzählen, „Sie sind allgegenwärtig. Sie begleiten einen durch das ganze Leben. Natürlich man kann sie verdrängen und überspielen. Aber vergessen Wakka ... vergessen werde ich NIE."

_Jetzt liegt nur noch Asche  
Und kein Hexenbesen.  
Sie schlagen ein Kreuz,  
den jetzt ist sie Tod.  
So schön wie der Tag  
Ist sie mal gewesen  
Und jetzt tanzen die Funken  
Ins Morgenrot._


	5. Emrys Merlin

So, da bin ich wieder:)

**An Sani: **Natürlich weiß ich wer du bist! Ja, ich weiß ich bin gemein. Aber das lässt doch die Geschichte erst spannend werden oder?

Nachtengel

* * *

Irritiert sahen mich die anderen an.

Was hatte ich erwartet? Das sie meine Aussage verstehen? Traurig senkte ich den Kopf, sie sollten meine glasigen Augen nicht sehen. Ich hatte ihre Freundschaft nicht verdient. Sie waren freundlich, nett, zeigten und erklärten mir alles und was tat ich? Schweigen. Nicht mal fähig sich zu verteidigen! Ein Klotz am Fuß ... war ich auch einmal zu etwas nütze?

So schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten rannte ich aus dem Gasthaus hinaus in die Donnersteppe. Unbewusst lenkte ich meine Schritte in Richtung Macalania Wald, als würde etwas in mir dort hin wollen.

_(Yunas Sicht)_

Bedrücktes schweigen herrschte als Samantha hinaus rannte. „Ich werde ihr folgen!", erklärte ich den anderen. „Nein.", bestimmte Auron. „Aber warum?", „Ich denke sie wird Zeit für sich brauchen. Vielleicht ist etwas schreckliches in ihrer Vergangenheit passiert! Und du Wakka, du solltest dich bei Samantha entschuldigen für diese absurde Theorie!", fauchte Lulu den Sportler an. „Ja, ist gut ...", murrte dieser nur. „Glaubst du wirklich sie kommt wieder ? Sammy wirkte ziemlich ähm naja ... wütend.", „Traurig.", verbesserte ich Rikku.

Nach einer Ewigkeit wie mir schien entschloss ich nach Samantha zu sehen. „Sie wird schon kommen!", unterbrach Auron meine Handlung. „Wir warten schon seit 2 Stunden! Ich werde nicht mehr warten! Vielleicht ist etwas passiert!". Die Sorgen in meiner Stimme waren deutlich zu hören, aber ich würde hier nicht weiter warten! Niemals. Der Tempelritter schüttelte den Kopf erhob sich dann aber aus dem Sessel und folgte mir, wie auch die anderen aus meiner Leibgarde.

_(wieder Sicht von Samantha)_

Vor mir eröffnete sich ein riesiger Wald. Kristalle ragten aus dem Boden und einzelne Splitter flogen durch die Luft und brachen das Sonnenlicht in alle erdenklichen Farben. Die Bäume selbst waren monströs. Noch bevor ich hätte umdrehen können und um zurück zu gehen merkte ich bereits das ich schon zu weit hinein gelaufen.

„Samantha?", rief eine Stimme. Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter lies mich zusammen zucken. „Keine Angst ich tu dir nichts".

_(Yunas Sicht)_

Wir folgten Samanthas Spuren doch wir verloren sie im Macalania Wald. „So langsam mach ich mir schon Sorgen!", kam es von Tidus. „Ja, du hast Recht. Das ist ungewöhnlich. Die Spuren hören mitten auf dem Weg auf. Außerdem sind da noch andere!", stellte Lulu fest. „Und jetzt?", fragte Rikku. „Werden wir weitergehen!", „WAS?", schrien alle gleichzeitig Auron an. „Aber das können wir nicht machen!", „Es ist ihr Problem wenn sie nicht mitkommt!", erwiderte Auron. Traurig senkte ich den Kopf. Alles wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug habe ich auch noch zugestimmt das ich Seymor heirate.

_(Samanthas Sicht)_

Noch bevor ich antworten konnte löste sich die Umgebung in einem Farbwirbel auf, solange bis es nur noch schwarz war. Erst nach einigen Sekunden tauchten wieder einzelne Lichtpunkte auf bis schließlich eine neue Landschaft auftauchte.

„Ahhhhh.", kreischte ich und rutschte von der glatten Oberfläche ab noch bevor ich registrierte wo ich war. Plötzlich erfasste mich ein kräftiger Luftzug und trug mich nach oben neben eine Person, die ganz ruhig da stand. Die warme Luft um mich herum roch ganz leicht nach Zimt. „Ich bin Emrys.", fing er an. „Samantha.", „Das weiß ich. Den ich war es schließlich der dich her brachte!", „Du?".

Emrys nickte. „Siehst du die Stadt dort?", fragte er mich und zeigte nach unten. Erst jetzt nahm ich meine Umgebung wirklich war. Wir waren auf einen Turm. Oh, einen sehr hohen Turm und unter uns war eine große Stadt die am Meer lag. „Ja.", „Dies ist Bevelle. Die größte Stadt in Spira.", „Warum zeigst du sie mir?", „Um zu erzählen. Von Zarnakand und der Vergangenheit.", „Zarnakand? Tidus sagte einmal das er von dort komme, aber die Stadt ist zerstört worden. Vor 1000 Jahren!", „Tidus ist Tod. Den Tidus den du kennst ist eine Erinnerung, ein Traum."

Geschockt sah ich Emrys an, würde mich der Wind nicht tragen so wäre ich gleich noch einmal vom Turm gefallen. „Aber ... das kann doch gar nicht sein!", „Doch."

Und er erzählte. Emrys zeigte mir Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, dem großen Krieg, die Entstehung Sins und seine Geschichte endete erst mit dem Beginn von Yunas Reise. „Auron ist Tod?", „Ja, das ist er. Ein Großteil von Spiras Einwohnern sind Leiblose. Ein Land das von den Toten regiert wird.", „Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Seine blauen Augen, die aussahen als wären sie zwei Sterne hinter den Wolken, so trüb, fixierten meine. Doch gleich darauf sah er wieder weg. „Ihnen helfen.", flüsterte er in den Wind. „Und wie? Ich bin absolut nutzlos!", „Glaubst du das wirklich? Sind dir deine Fähigkeiten noch nicht aufgefallen?", „Magie?", „Ja. Es gibt drei Arten ihrer Beschwörung! Die erste kennst du bereist. Soll ich es dir erzählen?", „Beibringen?", „Nein, lernen musst du selber ich kann nur erzählen."

Verwundert musterte ich ihn. „Na gut. Dann erzähle!", forderte ich ihn auf. „Es gibt als drei Arten. Die erste ist der Spruchzauber. Die zweite der Handzauber und die dritte der Gedankenzauber.", fing Emrys an.

Die Zeit verstrich und gerade eben hatte der Horizont den Feuerball am Himmel verschluckt als Emrys verstummte. „Lass uns gehen.", hauchte er in die Luft und auch er hebt plötzlich ab. „Wohin möchtest du Emrys Merlin?", fragte eine glockenhelle Stimme. „Zu den Omega Höhlen.", „Wer ist das?", „Das? Das ist Aylah, die Windschwester, eine alte Freundin von mir.", „Merlin ... du bist Merlin? Der Merlin?", „Ja, der bin ich.", „Wow ...". Der Zauber lächelte mich warmherzig an.

Noch bevor ich ihn fragen konnte warum er eigentlich noch so jung war trug mich Aylah fort und ließ Merlin zurück in Bevelle.

_(Merlins Sicht)_

„Sie ist dir sehr ähnlich.", stellte eine Stimme neben mir fest. „Ja, das ist sie.", „Ich unterscheidet euch nur im Namen.", „Leider ...", „Warum hast du ihr nicht gesagt das du auch nichts weiter als eine Erinnerung bist?", „Sollte ich das?", „Es liegt in deiner Hand.", „Ich wollte sie nicht weiter belasten. Das schlimmste kommt noch auf sie zu. Im Moment glaubt sie nicht wirklich daran das Tidus und Auron Tod sind. Sie verdrängt es und es wird am Ende um so mehr wehtun.", „Das Ende? Hat es nicht schon längst begonnen?", „Nein, es ist schon vorbei ... die Grenzen zwischen Tod und Leben sind schon längst überschritten.".


	6. Dunkle Schatten

Ihr wird es ein wenig mystischer und das Ende nähert sich!

Wird sie das Geheimnis das Samantha umgibt noch lüften? Wird das Leid der Illumina ein Ende finden? Was sind die Illumina überhaupt? Können sie leben?

Und die Herzlosen?

* * *

Dort unten saßen sie.

Tidus erzählte gerade die Geschichte. Ihre Geschichte.

Der letzte Abend an dem er Zeit dazu hat. Die Truppe war unruhig, den sie spürten etwas. Nein, sie spürten jemanden und zwar mich!

Der schwarze Mantel schmiegte sich eng an mich und die Kapuze war so tief in mein Gesicht gezogen das nur noch mein Mund sichtbar war. Ein lächeln umspielte mein Gesicht während die Schatten mir Schutz gewährten, es war fast so als würden sie auf mich aufpassen. Illumina flogen an mir vorbei und erleuchteten die Dunkelheit, aber es war nicht mehr als ein höhnisches lächeln von mir zu sehen.

„DA!", schrie Rikku auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. Sie hatte mich also gesehen. „Das ist die Gestalt von der ich euch erzählt habe! Sie verfolgt uns schon seit Gazaret!". Alarmiert griffen alle zu ihren Waffe und beobachteten mich genau. „Wer bist du?", rief Wakka mir entgegen, doch die Antwort blieb aus.

Langsam und ganz vorsichtig stieg ich von dem Hügel hinab ohne das von mir mehr sichtbar wurde. Die Schatten begleiteten mich obwohl ich schon einige Meter von der Dunkelheit entfernt war. Ohne auch noch weiter nach zu denken startete Tidus einen Angriff – ein Fehler. Eine Hand, bestehend aus der Dunkelheit, umschloss seinen Körper und schubste ihn einfach zurück zu den anderen. „Wa ...?", fing er an doch der Aufprall auf dem Boden lies ihn verstummen. „Sie hat recht ich folge euch schon länger ... mir habt ihr es zu verdanken das euch nur so wenige Monster begegnet sind!", flüsterte ich ihnen hörbar zu und der Unterton in meiner Stimme machte ihnen klar das ich in der Lage war sie alle zu töten ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

„Was willst du?", fragte Yuna und trat einige Schritte vor – zu viele. Sofort schlugen die Schatten wieder aus und versuchten sie zu verjagen, verletzen oder sonst was. Hauptsache sie verschwand. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich die Schatten wieder beruhigen, ihnen erklären das sie mir nichts tun würde. „Es beenden.", antwortete ich ihnen. „Was beenden?", fragte Lulu.

„Sin",

mit diesen Worten wurden meine Umrisse transparent bis ich schließlich ganz verschwand. Auch die Dunkelheit zog sich nach meinem verschwinden zurück.

Flashback 

„Du bist Tod?", schrie ich ihn an. „Ja, aber so beruhige dich doch!", bat Merlin. „Warum sollte ich? Wieso lügen mich alle an? Glaubt ihr etwa ihr würdet mich beschützen? Damit tut ihr mir doch noch mehr weg!", brüllte ich weiter. Verzweifelt sah der Magier mich an.

Schließlich umarmte er mich. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich wusste wie du darauf reagieren würdest und wollte dir nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen. Die einen reichen schon!". Schluchzend erwiderte ich sie. „Aber dadurch tut es doch noch mehr weh ..."

„Ich weiß du möchtest jetzt gehen, aber bitte tu nichts unüberlegtes!", hallte seine Stimme wieder, während er sich in einem Haufen Illuminas auflöste.

Flashback Ende 

Nachdenklich saß ich auf dem Yevon Doom.

Eigentlich könnte ich es jetzt schon beenden, zumindest die Heuchlerin Yunalesca aus dem Weg räumen. Leise sangen die Blumen der Toten ihre Lieder – voll Trauer und Schmerz. Summend stimmte ich eines meiner Lieblingslieder an. Wie sollte ich nun vor gehen? Mein „Freunde" immer anlügen? Nicht wirklich mein Stil, aber was blieb mir übrig? Wie sollte ich ihnen erklären das mir die Dunkelheit unterstand? Seelenlose – ja sogar die Herzlosen waren meine ergebensten Diener.

Sachte striff mich ein Schattenlurch. Seine Fühler auf der Stirn tanzten hin und her, während mich seine stechend gelben Augen musterten. ‚Was bedrückt dich?', fragte seine Stimme in meinen Gedanken. ‚Die Zukunft ...', antwortete ich und kraulte ihm über den Rücken. Sofort fing er an zu schnurren. ‚Aber du scheinst wohl einen schönen Tag gehabt zu haben, oder?', lenkte ich vom Thema ab. Kurz lachte er auf. ‚Du lenkst vom Thema ab! Nun was denkst du den? Hier ist das reinste Paradies für einen Herzlosen, überall schwirren halbe Seelen herum. Natürlich wären mir menschliche Herzen lieber als Seelen, aber was soll's Hauptsache was zum knuspern!', ‚Verfressener Lurch!', ‚Da hast du Recht!', stimmte mir ein Klappersoldat zu und klapperte auch gleich mit seiner Rüstung. ‚Pah! Du bist ja nicht besser!'

Seufzend verdrehte ich meine Augen und legte mich schlafen. Gleich darauf hüllte mich die Dunkelheit ein und der Schattenlurch kuschelte sich in meine Arme. ‚Bitte weck uns wenn Yuna und die anderen morgen kommen!', bat ich Kasirel, den Klappersoldaten. Er nickte und verschwand darauf.

Lurels stupsen lies mich erwachen. ‚Los wach auf Sam!', quiekte der kleine Schattenlurch in meinen Gedanken. ‚Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen!', gähnte ich zurück. ‚Das liegt wohl eher daran das ihr von Herzlosen eingehüllt seit!', ‚Wie?', ‚Diese Schwarzmagierin hat einen Angriff gegen dich gerichtet!', ‚Ist jemand verletzt?', ‚Nein, aber die ähm ... ich weiß du hast es uns verboten, aber wir haben sie als Gefahr angesehen ... und du weißt ja wir ..'.

So schnell ich konnte sprang ich auf und mit einem gedanklichem Befehl verschwanden die Klappersoldaten und Schattenlurche, nur Lurel und Kasirel blieben. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck als ich sah das Yuna sich über Lulu gebeugt hatte, während die Magierin an fing zu leuchten und sich eine glühend weiße Kugel aus ihren Körper erhob. „WAS HABT IHR GETAN?", brüllte ich, diesmal nicht in Gedanken, den Klappersoldaten an. „Wir haben nichts getan!", verteidigte Tidus. „Ich rede nicht mit dir sondern mit Kasirel!", fauchte ich zurück. Demonstrativ zuckte Kasirel zusammen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Bring es zurück", knirschte ich. Sofort löste sich der Herzlose auf, auch Lulu begann durchsichtig zu werden. ‚Lurel du wusstest das ihr die Finger von ihnen lassen solltet! Warum hast du mir nicht gehorcht?', wechselte ich wieder ins gedankliche. ‚Nun wir haben sie als Bedrohung gesehen, als sie dich angegriffen hat. Es war wohl mehr oder weniger eine Kurzschlussreaktion!', ‚Ja das seh' ich!', stöhnend setzte ich mich erst mal. Jetzt konnte man so wie so nichts anderes tun als warten. Reumütig umschlich Lurel mich und kuschelte sich dann in meinen Schoß. Gedankenverloren kraulte ich ihm den Rücken.

„Was passiert mit Lulu?", riss Wakka mich aus meinen Gedankengängen. „Sie verschwinden, das siehst du doch oder?", antwortete ich so knapp wie möglich. „Wie können wir das verhindern?", fragte Rikku dazwischen. „Ohne ihr Herz? Gar nicht!", „Ihr Herz?". Seufzend sah ich Tidus an, wohl bedacht, mehr als mein Mund war immer noch nicht sichtbar. „Jeder Mensch hat eine Seele, ein Herz und einen Schatten! Seelenlose sind Wesen die ihre Seelen verloren haben oder auch die Illuminas die ihr seht. Herzlose sind Wesen die ihr Herz verloren haben und sich von Herzen anderer ernähren, aber auch von Seelen. Und der Schatten, ist dein Schatten eben! Lurel hier ist ein Herzloser und wenn Kasirel Lulus Herz nicht bald findet wird sie wohl ein Herzloser. Es gibt natürlich viele verschiedene Herzlose ihr habt nur Klappersoldaten und Schattenlurche gesehen, es gibt noch Pyrozipfler, Vitazipfler, Adowampen, Schattenborne, Engelsschwingen und viele viele andere!"

„Und jetzt?", fragte Yuna. „Warten.", kam es knapp von mir.

Verständnislos sahen mich die anderen an. Aber was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf? Schwachsinn. Mit einem Blick auf Lulu wurde mir aber klar das es jetzt wirklich knapp wurde, sie wahr schon fast ganz verschwunden. „Kann man das nicht rauszögern?", fragte Rikku auf einmal. „Nein, kann man nicht! Und von eurem generve wird es auch nicht besser!", giftete ich sie an. „Warum bist du nur so gemein!", schniefte die Al Bhed.

Gerne hätte ich gesagt: Ich bin nicht gemein! Aber ihr zwingt mich doch dazu! Ihr habt mich verjagt!

Zorn spiegelte sich in meinen Augen wider. Vor allem Wakka ... Wahrscheinlich hatte ich noch weiter so gegrollt wenn Kasirel neben mir erschien mit einem weißem Gegenstand. ‚Endlich da bist du ja!', ‚Tut mir Leid! Ging nicht schneller ein Schattenborn fand es nämlich lustig mich durch ganz Hollow Bastion zu jagen!'. Mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen winkte ich ab. ‚Hauptsache du bist da! Danke!'. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihm das Herz ab, sprang von der Ruine runter und legte es auf Lulus Brust. Mit einem Mal fing das Herz und ihr Körper an zu leuchten und verschmolzen dann miteinander.

Langsam kam Lulu wieder zu sich.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie etwas durch den Wind. „Dir geht es wieder gut!", lächelnd umarmte Yuna ihre Freundin. „Ja, das tut es!", lächelte sie zurück ohne auch nur ansatzweise zu wissen was passiert war. „Wir sollten rein gehen!", unterbrach ich den Freundenausbruch der Gemeinschaft. „Wir?", fragte Wakka argwöhnisch. „Wie wollt ihr den mich los werden?", „In dem wir dich besiegen!", antwortete Auron und zog sein Schwert. „Auron also wirklich du bist aus diesem Alter schon raus. Hat dir der Kampf mit Yunalesca nicht gereicht?", fies grinsend sah ich ihn an. „Das geht dich gar nichts an!", flüsterte er mir bedrohlich zu. Während die anderen Fragezeichen auf dem Kopf hatten.

„Vielleicht! Aber ich weiß es!", drohte ich zurück. Er setzte zum Schwertstreich an, sein Schwert raste auf mich nieder, doch es prallte an einem unsichtbaren Schild ab. „Das solltest du lieber lassen!", mahnte ich ihn. Plötzlich tauchte Lurel neben mir bzw. unter mir auf, den Schattenlurche haben die Fähigkeit im Boden zu verschwinden, so dass man sie nur sehen kann, aber nicht angreifen. Doch Lurel erhob sich aus dem Boden und stapfte zielstrebig in den Yevon Doom hinein, dabei folgte ich ihm.


End file.
